Keep Me Warm
by AngelicConquistador
Summary: A good way to make a friend is to help them out in a time of need. For Link, it was simple: a fur coat and a blanket made it possible. lidna Because I love Link and Midna. :D


**Rei**: hi. This is my first Lidna. Be nice, please. :P I'll be using it in the context that the game isn't over. I haven't beaten it yet, but I'm getting to that. Anyway… enjoy.

**Dedicated to**: Nintendo. They made Link happen.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and I am not making any profits with this fanfiction.

**Summary**: A good way to make a friend is to help them out in a time of need. For Link, it was simple- a fur coat and a blanket made it possible. .:lidna:.

* * *

**Keep Me Warm- a lidna oneshot**

"Speech"

'Thought'

In the South Hyrule field, Faron Province

Normal POV

The moon was bright tonight, a full, shining disc. It provided them with guiding light toward their destination- Kakariko village. They had just come from the Faron woods, and had gotten delayed with many monsters who had been wandering around. Link was tired, and Midna was too, even if she wasn't the one who had to carry the other around every time Link changed form to a quadruped.

Midna patted Link's furry side. "Hey. I'm tired, you're tired. Let's go find some place to rest, neh?"

Link nodded, and started to scan their surroundings. Deciding to search along the rock walls, he set off in a slow trot. Once in a while, he would put on a burst of speed, making Midna hang on for dear life. ("Hey watch it! I almost fell off this time!") After about fifteen minutes of searching, he'd found a secure cave to sleep in. He cleared out any monsters within, and then he settled down. He heard Midna moving around the cave, but didn't bother to move. He was starting to fall asleep when he was rudely awakened.

When he opened his eyes, Midna was staring at him. Jerking back a bit, he snorted as if he was saying, 'you almost gave me a heart attack!' When she didn't answer, he looked at her questioningly, moving his head to the side.

Was Midna blushing? He couldn't tell. He nudged her, and then waited for her to tell him why she had woken him up.

"Can you budge up some? I'm cold." She looked like it too; the poor thing was nearly naked all the time! As it was, Link felt a bit sorry for her, so he let her snuggle up to him. She buried her arms in his thick fur and her head lay against his neck as he curled around her. Midna sighed in appreciation. She felt so much better… even if it was so degrading to have to resort to something like this just to get closer to him. But she did have a legitimate excuse- it was absolutely freezing out! And she didn't have any garments to wear to keep her snug and warm! Wait, why didn't she have clothes? Was she supposed to give everyone a peepshow? Perverted game designers!

While Midna murmured to herself, Link was off in la-la land. He was very much enjoying the extra warmth that Midna provided, and for the first time in a while, he felt privileged. As if Fado would ever get this close to female contact! He owed Link ten rupees now, and he had to admit that his moose nose was not happening. Link was going to have a nice night, he just knew it.

In the morning, Link was right. The night had been nice, and had yielded a grand sight- Midna snoring. The snores themselves weren't loud, but they were still funny, and Link had a hard time not rolling around in laughter. Figuring that he'd better wake her up before there was some big misunderstanding as to why he was staring at her so intently (he didn't want to be accused of staring at her in an indecent way _again_), he nudged her once. Then twice.

"Stop it… m'tired. Go fetch a stick or something," she was holding onto his tail like it was a fluffy blanket. Link felt exasperated. Even if he wanted to fetch a stick, he'd be dragging her across the ground. So he nudged her once more. "Liiiiiiinnnnnk…… bug off or I'll rip your tail off your butt!"

Link rolled his eyes. Maybe he _should _drag her. But then again, he didn't want to lose his tail… or whatever body part it was when he would return to his human form. (His butt? .-.) So Link was forced to endure several hours more with Midna snuggling his tail. When she finally woke up, she berated the wolf for letting her sleep so long, as it was already noon. He was just too comfortable to sleep with!

Later on, when Link returned to being human, Midna had to admit sleeping in the shadows wasn't as comfortable as using Link as a furry pillow. Link was now in another cave close by Death Mountain, and he had a fire going. Midna thought about sleeping next to him again, but forbid it. After all, he was human now! As if Link was sensing her distress, he offered her a blanket. She took it, but as the night wore on, it was impossible to sleep. So she settled for poking Link until he woke up, and became her furry pillow again.

After about five pokes Link woke up. "What do you need Midna?" He asked tiredly. His blue eyes were looking her blearily, his blonde hair was tousled and he looked half-asleep.

"I'm cold."

Link was amused. "I gave you a blanket."

"You're more comfortable." Midna was looking away by this point, blushing again.

"So you'd pick me over a blanket?"

"I just told you, didn't I?" She responded irritably. She hated pointless interrogations like this; she practically confessed that she liked sleeping with him better than everything else! So why was he still talking?

"It sounds better when you elaborate on the subject." His smile was goofy.

Midna felt her face become hotter. The smile was absolutely adorable… but it was annoying too. "Oh shut up and be my pillow already!" She threw the magic stone at him (which hit him in the forehead) and Link shifted back into a wolf. Clearly still smug by her words, he waited for her to settle in before curling around her. As it was, Midna was still embarrassed… but undoubtedly happy that he didn't mind.

So they slept on, with many more nights like this one to come. It wasn't easy to know that one day she'd have to leave, but for now… she'd consider the stone as a souvenir, and she'd treasure the memories of the best night's sleep she'd ever have. Not even that girl from his village could claim to have this. So for now, she was content to dream.

End

* * *

**Rei**: Yay, I'm done! Not my best work ever, but I like it. Please review! By the way, mister zero, you omi. D Anyway, I hope you all like it. 


End file.
